She's a bombshell
by siriusxremus22
Summary: Disclaimer:I do not own anything. Yaoi. Boyxboy. Long hair fell past his shoulders. Something wasn't right here. Dean ran into the bathroom where there was actually light. "Sonuvabitch! Sammy I'm a fucking chick!" Sam frowned and looked towards the bathroom where Dean was standing in the doorway. He coughed, "Dean, put on a shirt!"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Supernatural. Only the plot of this story came from my mind. Any similarity with other stories is purely coincidental. I hope you enjoy it. There will be incest. You have been warned. Don't like it, don't read it.**

Thunder crashed and lightning lit the sky as Sam flew back and crashed into a large tree trunk. "Sammy!" Dean cried out, "You okay?" he asked as he dodged another spell aimed at him. When Sam didn't answer Dean shot at the witch and ran over to him. Dean lightly slapped Sam's cheek and shot at the witch. Sam groaned as he started to come to, distracting Dean as a spell was flung at him. It hit him square in the back. He cried out and slumped forward over his brother, who gained consciousness and shot the witch in the heart. She fell to the ground dead, and Sam struggled to get up, he cried out in pain as he lifted dean off of him, and sat up, pain coursed through him. He shook it off and got up. He picked up Dean and trekked back to the Impala and gently lay him in the back seat. He got in the drivers seat and tore back to their hotel room.

He rushed into their room and quickly packed their stuff. "Weapons, research, Dad's journal, and my computer. Check, check, check, and check." he said. He moved it all out into the car, and washed his face, before going to the check out of the hotel. That finished, he got back into Baby and started off down the road.

He drove all night before pulling into a crummy motel named "Velvet Lodging." He parked and looked back at Dean in the back seat, he was still out of it. He didn't try to wake him up after checking in, instead he just picked him up and carried him inside. He frowned, was it just him or was Dean lighter than he remembered. Sam carefully set him down on the bed farthest from the door and went back to turn the lights on. It didn't help much, the bare bulbs were dim, and did little more than cast shadows about the room. Sam cursed and pulled out his flash light shining it around the room. The walls were a disturbing shade of fuchsia, and the floor was a dirty, stained red violet shag. He didn't even want t look at the beds, so instead he went to the car and brought their duffels in, and began to search through them for the first aid kit.

While he completed his quest Dean groaned, and sat up. Sammy looked up, but could only make out shadows. "Dean? Are you okay?" Sam asked, worry coloring his voice. He moved closer to the bed that held his brother. Dean shifted, and looked around for Sam, before locating him. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

He leaned forward, and felt his hair fall over his shoulders, and down in front of him, hanging in shadowed ropes. His green eyes widened and he grabbed at the long hair and yanked at it. He cried out in pain. He could hear Sammy asking if he was okay, but he ignored it. He closed his eyes and felt his eyelashes brush against his cheeks, before opening his eyes and once again locating his brother. "Dude something is wrong." he said, then his eyes widened. His voice was all fucked up. It was high pitched and feminine. He ran his hands down his front, and felt the soft lumps beneath his palms. He felt panic starting to well up as his hands continued their journey down. He squeaked at the hourglass figure that met him. The last straw was when he felt lower, and couldn't find his dick, "SONOFABITCH!" she screamed. "Sammy, I'm a fucking chick!" he said.

Sam finally got over the shock of the melodious FEMALE voice coming from his rough brother, and shone the flash light on him. He blinked, and found his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. The woman sitting before him, was gorgeous. Long burnished gold hair fell in waves past her perfect b-cup breasts, and her pure emerald eyes were fringed in long dark lashes. A look of pure panic was glaring at him from her gaze. "Dean." he said as he moved closer, "Dean calm down. What's the last thing you remember?" he asked, hoping that it would help Dean calm down some.

Dean looked at him, and closed her eyes thinking hard, willing herself to calm down. "You were sent flying by the witch, I shot at her and tried to wake you up. You had groaned, and started to sit up when something hit me in the back, and lights out." she said. She scooted over to the edge of the bed, and eased her legs down so that her feet touched the carpet. Her small feet slid around in the large boots. She grimaced and stood up. Sam automatically stood up too, and looked down at his brother in surprise.

"Dude you're like-"

"Don't even say it Sammy. I will kick your ass!" she hissed, the venom in her voice causing Sam to involuntarily step back. Dean felt herself smirk at that. So what if he was now 5' nothing, and Sam was like twice her size and had a good hundred or so pounds on her.

"So, back to what you remember, I bet what hit you in the back was a spell. However the witch is dead so..." he trailed off. He looked at Dean, "There is nothing we can do tonight, so let's get some sleep, I've been driving all night. When we wake up we will figure it out." he said. Dean looked at him and finally nodded. Sam sighed silently in relief and shrugged out of his shirt as he kicked off his shoes. He shoved down his pants, and went into the bathroom. He flipped on the light and was blinded. The bathroom light was intense, especially when compared to the bedroom lights.

He showered quickly letting the hot water wash away the hunt. He tried to hurry so that Dean had hot water left. He wrapped a towel around his hips and exited the bathroom, "S'all yours Dean." he said. Dean nodded in thanks and limped into the well lit room.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and was surprised at what she saw, "Damn I'm hot." she whistled softly. The heart shaped face in the mirror seemed so foreign even though she knew it was her. The smooth porcelain skin, void of any hair gleamed softly in the florescent lighting. Dean sighed and turned away from the mirror. Her body seemed so foreign, and yet she could see her original self in this body. She pulled off her over shirt, and t-shirt, before pulling down her pants and boxers. She had left her boots in the room by her bed. She looked down at herself, softly rounded breasts with perky nipples seemed to stare her in the face, and a clean shaven pussy just below them did the same.

Her legs were so smooth and hairless, it was weird, her armpits too had no hair. She felt so naked without the extra hair. She grimaced, and quickly got into the shower. She cursed as the water in her hair made it extremely heavy on her head, and when she had to work so hard to clean the damn stuff. By the time she got to body washing herself she was frazzled, she was so happy to get out of the shower. She quickly wrapped a towel around her waist and stepped out of the bathroom.

Sammy sat on his bed clad only in boxers when Dean stepped out. Sam looked over and felt his heart stop. He felt his body react and slammed down on it. 'It's Dean, it's Dean.' repeated in his head over and over. Dean looked at him strangely, wondering why he was staring. Dean looked down and blushed, "Sorry Sammy. I didn't think..." she grimaced. She started to pull the towel up and was faced with another dilemma. "Dude... The towel isn't big enough to cover both parts..." she said.

Sam looked into Dean's eyes and noticed that her hair was soaking wet. "Dean, sit on my bed and face away from me. You'll catch a cold leaving your hair wet like that." he said. Dean quickly complied, and waited as Sam grabbed a new towel from the bathroom and started to rub her hair dry. Dean was silent as he finished and started combing the long strands out, careful of the knots. Dean relaxed into the feeling. It felt wonderful. She felt the bed shift as Sammy got up, and she turned to look at him. Sammy was rummaging in a bag. She watched until he stood up triumphantly holding a rubber band.

Dean cocked her head to the side. Sammy just grinned at her, and settled back in behind her. He turned her head back away from him, and swiftly started French braiding her hair. He tied it off and moved back. Dean looked at him, "Why'd you braid my hair Sammy, better yet, how do you know how to braid?" she asked.

Sam blushed, "I learned for Jess, and I did it so that you wont have to bother with it in the morning." he said. Dean hummed in agreement, and stood up.

She walked over to her duffle and pulled out a pair of boxers. She slipped them on and dropped the towel before pulling on a clean t-shirt. The damn thing drowned her. "First thing when we wake up, we are buying me some new clothes. I can't wear these tents..." she grumbled. Sam made a noise in agreement. Satisfied she moved around turning the lights off before slipping into her bed and falling asleep immediately.

Sam lay in his bed staring into the darkness at where he'd last seen Dean. He was worried about what he was feeling... He shook his head and ignored it, soon falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Winchester siblings slept right through the morning, finally awakening about noon. Sam woke up first and looked over at his brother. 'Sister.' he mentally corrected himself. She had kicked off her covers in her sleep at some point, clearly revealing how her shirt had rode up, exposing the bottom of her breasts to his sight. Her shapely legs were tangled in the covers, and the boxers rode low on her hips. Sam had to look away. She looked like a vision of carnality. He moved quickly to get dressed before she woke up and noticed his problem. He had just finished pulling on a shirt when he heard a grumble from Dean's side of the room. He turned around and grinned, Dean had nearly fell on her face trying to get up with her legs still tangled in the covers. Her top half was over the edge of the bed, leaving her shapely ass wiggling in the air as she tried to free herself.

Dean heard a snicker, and whipped her head around to glare at her brother. "Sammy... Now is so not the time to be laughing at me." she growled out. Sam watched her struggle, but made no move to help her. Dean growled, and finally looked at Sam over her shoulder, "Help me up damn it. I'm fucking stuck." she growled out. Sam obliged and moved around the bed. He grasped her underneath her arms, and lifted her up so that she could look him in the eyes.

He was shocked at how light she was, and her clear emerald eyes looked shocked as well, amplifying his emotions. He carefully set her down, and cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, um... Get dressed and we'll go clothes shopping Dean... And buy you a big towel." he said. Dean's face turned red, and she quickly pulled on pants, and her too large boots.

She was ready way before Sam, which was impressive because all he'd needed to do was put on his socks, and boots. Dean grabbed the keys to Baby, and went outside to start her precious car. Sam hurried so that he wouldn't be left behind. He got into the Impala and Dean shot out of the parking lot. She grumbled, and headed to the nearest store, which happened to be the mall. She pulled to a stop and shut the car off. When she made no move to get out Sam looked over at her. Dean's hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly that she was white knuckled. "Dean?" he asked, settling a large hand over her much smaller one.

Dean looked at him, and smiled, "I'm fine Sammy. Let's go." she said, and pulled her hand from his before sliding out of the car. Sam followed, and walked behind her. They entered the mall, and Dean felt the eyes on her, and Sam. She felt the inexplicable urge to hold Sam's hand, but she held herself back. They went to the lingerie store first.

A woman came over to them and smiled, "Hello! Can I help you find anything today?" she asked.

Dean blushed and looked down, "I need some undergarments, but I don't know my size..." she said embarrassment coloring her voice.

The woman just smiled in understanding, "Don't worry about it, it happens all the time." she said while leading Dean deeper into the store. "Any particular color or style you want? Or something your boyfriend would like to see you in?" she asked.

Dean was silent for a moment, stunned, before turning to Sam and smiling, "Yeah, Sam, anything you'd like to see me in?" she asked. Sam blushed and sputtered, unable to form a complete sentence. The sales lady giggled as Dean laughed heartily. "Calm down Sammy." she said then turned back to the sales lady. "I like the color black, but I don't know if any colors look good on me." she said. She saw Sam take that as his cue to leave the store and wait in the main body of the mall.

She didn't really have time to wonder about it, because she was then being dragged around the store by the cheerful woman. They found out quickly that she had sensitive skin, and went about finding really soft, sexy lace bras in black, ice blue, or emerald green, as well as matching lace panties. Dean felt extremely pretty with the lace cupping her lovingly. The last thing she got was a muted emerald green nighty, that revealed almost everything, and fell softly down to her thighs. She bought it on impulse, wondering if she'd ever wear it. She paid for the items, and the sales lady let her change into a pair of panties, and a bra in the changing room before she left. Dean was much more comfortable as she left the store to meet Sam.

Sam looked up, and immediately noticed the difference the bra made. Dean's breasts were more prominent, and no longer swayed so much when she walked. She also looked more comfortable. "Ready to go to the next store Dean?" he asked. Dean nodded, and they headed to a haut couture clothing store. Dean looked a bit panicked in this store so Sam took charge. He grabbed a soft pair of jeans, and a long sleeved black shirt that felt smooth, and not abrasive. He handed them to Dean and sent her into the changing room. Dean took them and fell in love with the feel. She found herself hoping that they fit.

She was a bit surprised when they did, it seemed that her brother had quite the eye for measurements. The clothes fit her like a glove, and when she looked in the mirror she felt hot. She exited the changing stall, and showed Sam. The heat in his eyes, and his blush made her feel good. Warmth spread through her body as she smiled at his stuttered compliments. As terrifying as the experience was, some parts of being a girl wasn't so bad.

Dean accepted the rest of the clothes Sam handed her to try on. They all fit, and all felt heavenly against her skin. She ended up buying it all. She had six complete outfits in total. She had a crimson t-shirt that went with a pair of tight black jeans, and had a black rhinestone waist belt. There was also a pair of dark blue jeans that she had a ice blue cowl neck tank top, and a matching jean jacket, for. She'd fallen in love with the soft black gaucho pants that reached halfway between her knees and ankles. She'd gotten a soft silver dress t-shirt to go with them, and a thin decorative silver chain and emerald rhinestone belt to hang about her hips. The other two outfits consisted of jeans, t-shirts, and plaid button ups in black, and green or blue. Sam paid and they exited the store before heading to the mall restrooms so that she could change.

Dean entered the women's restroom and pulled out the dark blue jeans outfit. She changed quickly into it, and hurried out of the bathroom. She still needed shoes. Sam took the bags from her and watched as she fell into step beside him. Dean made an incredibly gorgeous woman. Sam noticed it, and he sure as hell knew the other men in the mall noticed it as well. He had to resist the urge to grab her hand or put his arm around her shoulders.

The shoe store went quickly. Dean ended up with a pair of boots just like her old ones, as well as a pair of low heeled black ankle boots, and silver flats. She found a pair of 3" strappy black heels that she felt compelled to buy, so she did. Sam grabbed those purchases too, and took them out to the Impala, leaving Dean to follow at a more sedate pace as she broke in her new boots. All of her old stuff was in one of the bags Sam was carrying.

She was walking past a store display when one of the mannequins caught her eye. She turned towards it and entered the store. It was a shimmering black silk dress that flowed to the mannequin's ankles, and had a slit up the thigh. The top was a V-neck halter top with a clasp rather than a tie. The back was open until just about her hips, leaving her entire back exposed. She imagined that the sides of her breasts would be exposed, but she didn't care. She didn't even bother with the price; she went on instinct and bought the dress. Transaction completed she practically ran out to the Impala. She set the bag in the back and slid into the driver seat. Sam looked at her. She just grinned sheepishly. "Alright Sammy. Let's head to Bobby's see if he can't help us with this cluster fuck we've got ourselves into." she said. Sam nodded, and they headed back to the hotel. Sam was pretty sure that they set a record for fastest pack up time ever.

They got on the road. Dean finally looked at where they were, "Huh, we're actually pretty close huh Sammy?" she asked. They were in North Dakota. "We should get there by nightfall." she said. Sam nodded in agreement.

Dean stopped at a gas station and filled up her baby as Sam called Bobby. "Hey Bobby? Yeah, this is Sam."

"Yeah, no. We're both alive."

"We'll we have a bit of a-"

"Well, it's complicated..."

"We're on our way."

"Dean said we should be there by about nightfall."

"Yeah, see you then Bobby."

"Alright, bye."

Sam hung up right as Dean entered the car. Dean looked at him as she started Baby up. "He's expecting us, but, uh... I haven't told him exactly **what** the problem is."

Dean nodded and cranked up the stereo. Sam settled in for the drive. He vaguely wondered what Bobby would say, as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had just gone down as the Winchesters pulled into Singer's Auto Salvage. Bobby was waiting for them in the yard. Sam got out and greeted the gruff old hunter. "Bobby, thanks for this. We are at a loss..." he said.

Bobby looked at the tall man in front of him, blocking his view of the Impala, "Where's your brother?" he asked. He watched as Sam looked to the side, telling him that something wasn't quite right. "Sam." he bit out. He heard the door to the Impala open, and watched as Sam finally moved out of his way. The woman who got out of the car took his breath away.

"Leave Sammy alone Bobby. I'm pretty sure he just felt it would be better for you to see for yourself." Dean said as she closed the door and walked over to the two men. She was pretty damn sure that she felt her hips swaying. 'Damn.' she thought to herself. She moved closer to Sam so that she could feel his warmth, and they could both face Bobby without his having to turn his head. "Hiya Bobby." she said.

Bobby was silent for a while before his face turned red and he exploded, "What did you two idjits get yourselves into?!" He glared at them. Dean was a woman, he couldn't believe it. These two always got into the thickest shit they could find, whether they were looking for it or not. He physically paused, and turned away heading towards the house. "Get your shit in the house. You got your usual room." he said not looking back, and slammed the door.

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance, wondering what was going on. Bobby was probably pissed that Dean let his guard down, or maybe that they were bothering him again. "I'll grab the stuff Dean. You go in and explain to Bobby what happened." Sam said motioning his sister to precede him into the house. Dean nodded, and moved away from his warmth. She instantly shivered. Sam watched her leave, her hips swaying. She'd looked cold. He frowned, Dean didn't really get cold. Sam wondered if it was a side effect of the spell. He waited until she got in the house before starting to unload the car. He grabbed their duffels, and her newly purchased things. He drug them into the house, and straight up to their usual room. Bobby kept it ready for if they needed it. He set the bags to the side. He'd let Dean unpack her stuff herself, he knew she'd get pissy otherwise. He unpacked his stuff and put it in the closet and dresser. He took his toiletries and placed them on top of the dresser for easy access in the mornings. His laptop found its way onto a chair situated in a corner by an outlet. He looked around and nodded, satisfied.

Job done he went back downstairs to where Dean and Bobby were quietly staring at each other. Sam took a seat next to his sister on the couch. Minutes ticked by as silence rained. Finally Bobby sighed, "A spell huh? And the witch that done it is dead... We can look, but for now deal with it. You got two options, stop hunting until it's figured out, or figure out how to hunt as a woman Dean. Now git to bed. I'm tired, and you two idjits have given me a headache." He said grumpily. The Winchester boys could never make anything easy on him. He sighed and watched them go up the stairs to their room. He waited until they were out of earshot before reaching for his phone. He dialed a number and hesitated over the talk button. He figured that their dad would want to know, but he'd rather not have an enraged John in his house. He pondered for a second before flipping his phone closed. He'd try to fix this first. No sense in poking a bear without needing to. He went into his library and started researching spells that could turn men to women.

Sometime during his researching, Bobby fell asleep at his desk, and didn't wake up until he heard someone moving around his kitchen, and the scent of bacon permeated the air. He groaned and sat up, rubbing a hand over his face. Books lay everywhere, some open, others closed. He'd had to resort to reading some extremely ancient tombs. He got up silently and skirted the mess of the den, moving into the kitchen to see what was going on. What he found was Dean dressed in a black long-sleeved t-shirt, and jeans, dancing barefoot in his kitchen, apparently listening to music, if the headphones were anything to go by. He looked at the clock, and saw that it was eight a.m. He sighed and went up to his room to clean up. He passed Sam on the stairs, and nodded to him. Sam waved, and entered the kitchen. He came up behind his sister, and draped his arms over her shoulders.

Dean jolted as the arms came around her, and pulled her into a hug. She turned her head and found herself looking into Sam's hazel eyes. She couldn't stop staring for a moment, and Sam didn't look away. Heat pooled low in her stomach, and a strange ache developed between her legs. A shiver ran through her. Sam felt it, and his breath stopped. He found himself wondering if she was attracted to him, like he was to her. They leaned toward each other, only to jump apart as though burned when they heard Bobby start down the stairs. They looked at each other a moment, before Dean turned away to finish cooking, and Sam sat at the table.

If Bobby felt the tension in the room when he entered, he sure as hell didn't show it. He merely took dishes out of the cabinets and cupboards, and set them on the table. Dean set the food on the table as well, and the three started to eat. Nobody said anything, preferring to finish eating in silence rather than bring up something that would bother one of the other two seated at the table. When they were finished, Sam did the dishes, and listened while Bobby told them what he had found while researching. "So near as I can tell, the witch a spell that would kill you, but she messed up and said one word wrong, ending in a completely different result. Be thankful. However, I haven't found a way to reverse the spell yet. For all I know there isn't a cure, and Dean may have to be Deanna until she dies. For now though I'll make up ids for her." he said.

Dean was silent, before she nodded, and went upstairs. Bobby watched her go, and so did Sam. Sam opened his mouth to say something, but Bobby's phone ringing cut him off. Bobby went into a different room and talked briefly, before coming back to Sam. "That was Rufus. I gotta go. Damn Black Dog. I'm closest. I'll be gone for a few days. Take care of your sister,and don't destroy my house. Research what you can." Bobby said before leaving to pack. Sam watched as he went. It wasn't long before he was roaring out of the yard.

Sam sighed and made his way up to the room he shared with Dean. He almost dreaded opening the door. He was attracted to Dean. He always sorta had been, but now it appeared as though Dean shared his desires. He just worried that it was a side effect of new female hormones coursing through Dean were making it easier to see. He steeled himself and opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter will contain incest, and that's pretty much it. Feel free to skip if it's not your cup of tea.**

Sam opened the door to the room he shared with his sister, and froze. Dean sat in the middle of her bed wearing a pale blue nighty. The silky, translucent material flowed almost to her knees, and grew opaque over her breasts. It had a low square cut neckline. It was held up by two thin spaghetti straps. She'd taken her hair down, and it flowed in golden waves around her, framing her face. Sam could see the black lace panties through the material. He felt his cock hardening at the sight of her, the fact that it was Dean, his much beloved older brother, made him even harder.

Dean saw Sammy get hard. She blushed. She had loved Sammy as more than a brother since he was sixteen. She'd almost been relieved when Sam had gone off to college, when he was gone, she didn't have to worry about slipping up and revealing to him her feelings. Now, she could see he felt the same way. She wondered if it was because she was female now, or if she had just been really clueless as a man. She beckoned Sam towards her, and watched as he complied. She held out a hand to him. He grasped it and crawled onto the bed, leaving his boots on the floor. "Sammy." she said softly. His eyes were darkened with lust. "Will you love me?" she asked searching his face.

Sam didn't answer, he yanked on her hand bringing her soft body flush with his hard one, and captured her lips in a kiss. He brushed his tongue along her full bottom lip, begging for entrance. Dean opened her mouth on a moan, and Sam's tongue swept in. Sam pushed her down onto her back, settling his weight over her as their tongues danced against each other. Dean could feel how hard her brother was, the length burning her through their clothes.

Sam ran his hands up her arms to circle them around her neck before running them down to cup her breasts. He slid his thumbs over her stiff nipples, sending shivers rushing through her. Dean wove a hand in his hair and pulled him closer to her. She nibbled at his lips before swiping her tongue over it to sooth the sting. She pulled away from the kiss, and pulled at his shirt, desperate to feel his skin. Sam lifted his arms so she could pull the shirt over his head. She threw it in a corner, and ran her hands over the revealed skin. She ran her nails down his pecs, and nipple. Sam cried out as pleasure jolted through his system. He lowered his head to her neck, and bit and sucked at it, intent on leaving his mark. Satisfied he started moving wet kisses down her neck, and over her collarbone. He looked up at her, her emerald eyes were dark with lust, and her face was flushed with pleasure. He smirked, then settled his mouth over her cloth covered nipple, and sucked, laving it with his tongue.

Dean cried out her back arching, the movement presenting her breasts more fully to Sam. "S-Sammy!" she moaned. Sam pulled her closer to him with one hand, the other sneaking down to caress her through her panties. She cried out and canted her hips up. A rush of liquid made the material separating them wet. Sam moved from worshipping her nipples down across the fabric covering her stomach. He used his hands to open her legs, giving him access to her most sacred part. He leaned down and brushed his nose against the fabric, inhaling her sweet scent. He darted his tongue out licking her through the material. He could hear Dean mewling at the sensation. "Please Sammy!" she asked breathlessly.

"Please what Dean?" he asked, his fingers brushing the band of the panties lightly, sending shivers coursing through her sensitive body.

Dean cried out as he bit her lightly through the lace, "Please take them off!" she sobbed, "I want to feel you." Sam grinned, and obliged. He hooked the underwear with his thumbs, and swiftly pulled them down her shapely legs. He tossed them to the side, before putting his hands to better use. He grasped her thighs and held them apart as he thrust his tongue deep inside her pussy, lapping at the juices. Dean screamed as an orgasm hit her, shattering her. Sam drank in the released juices, as he felt her contract around his tongue. He swiped his tongue up and suckled on her clit. Moans and whimpers spilled from Dean's mouth as the sensations coursed through her. Her hips moved, trying to get closer.

Sam pulled away from her, and sat up, pulling at his pants, and underwear. He hissed as his heated member was surrounded by cold air. He didn't even get them pulled off all the way before Dean was on him, her hand wrapped around his cock. Sam moaned as her fingers pulled at the engorged flesh, twisting at the head, just like he liked. He looked down at her, watching as she played with him.

Dean loved the sounds she was coaxing from her brother. She grinned, and leaned down, her tongue darting out to lick the head of his penis. Sam's hips jolted before he brought them under control. She put one hand on his thigh to hold herself up as she took the mushroom-head into her mouth and sucked. She could feel him quiver beneath her as she relaxed her throat and let him slide in deeper. Sam moaned as she deep-throated him. "Fuck Dean." he growled as she lightly ran her teeth along his dick as she pulled off it, only to go down again. Wet slurps, and moans filled the room as she went down on him. Sam about came as she hummed around his cock.

Cussing he pulled her off his dick and threw her on the bed. She laughed as she bounced, then it turned into a moan as he lay over her, pressing her down into the mattress. Dean wrapped her legs around her brother's waist as he lined up with her wet pussy. She quivered as Sam paused over her. "Dean. I don't know if this will hurt you like a virgin or not." he said.

Dean pulled him into a kiss, and smiled, "Doesn't matter Sammy. I trust you, and I want you. Love me brother." she said. Sam kissed her, and thrust in. Dean cried out as pain coursed through her. Sam held still so that she could adjust. Finally she lifted her hips, and he pulled almost out before thrusting in again. This time Dean moaned. She thrust her hips up into his. Sam set a hard slow rhythm, until Dean couldn't take it anymore, "Faster Sammy, please!" Something snapped in Sam and he set a brutal pace. Dean screamed in pleasure as Sam pounded her down into the mattress.

"Fuck Dean." Sam ground out as he fucked her hard. She was tight and hot around his throbbing cock. He pulled her into a bruising kiss; Dean screamed into it as she came hard. Sam thrust into her as she convulsed around him, squeezing him hard. He rammed into her and came.

She moaned as she felt his hot cum splash inside her. Sam collapsed over her, and it was a second before he could roll over, pulling her on top of him so that they were still connected, but he wasn't squishing her. She leaned down and kissed him. "That was amazing Sammy. Thank you." she said in between kisses. She pulled away from his mouth and smiled at him, "I love you Sammy." she said.

Sam wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her tightly, "I love you too Dean." he said. She hugged him back, and they lay there for a moment before Sam rolled them over again and pulled out over her. Dean gasped at the feeling. Sam got out of bed, "Come on Dean. Let's get you a hot bath, or you'll be really sore later." he said holding his hand out to her. Dean grasped it, and let him pull her out of bed. She knew he was right, so didn't protest being treated like a girl.

Sam walked with her to Bobby's bathroom, and had her sit on the toilet lid as he ran the water, making the room steam up. Dean watched him. When he was done she stepped into the water, and slowly sank down, it burned nicely on her skin, and stung her private parts as they touched the steamy water. She finally settled and moaned in bliss, barely noticing as Sam left her to soak in peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean soaked in the tub watching the steam rise up from the water in swirling plumes. She smiled, the water really felt good on her skin. She still felt tender, but she had expected that, so at least she wasn't surprised by it. It amused her somewhat that she'd just lost her virginity. After all, she'd been something of a slut as a man. She was amazed that Sammy had even wanted her when he knew about what she had been. She sunk down so that only her nose poked above the water. She looked through the water at the ceiling. The light refracted oddly on the water, making the world seem dreamlike. She smiled, she was happy right now, even the looming question of if she would be stuck as a woman forever couldn't dampen the mood. She didn't even try to wonder if Sam would still want her if she became a man again. Satisfied with her conclusion she just lay there until her fingers and toes turned pruney. She sat up and quickly washed her hair and body before draining the water.

She hummed as she got out, and dried off. That done she went to their room and looked through her bags. She pulled out an outfit and put the rest in the closet. She left her male clothes in the duffel, it wasn't like she could wear it currently anyways. She got dressed in the jeans, t-shirt and long sleeved button up. Dean combed her hair, and looked at it deciding if she wanted to try braiding it. In the end she just let it hang free. She wanted to see what it would look like after air drying.

She looked around for the clothes that she and Sam had discarded, but couldn't find them. Sam must have taken them when she'd been bathing. She hummed happily as she went downstairs, and found Sam reading through the books Bobby had left laying around. She moved up beside him, and looked at what he was reading. It was an old leather bound codex in some language she didn't recognize. It used the roman alphabet, but made no sense to her. She placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, and leaned closer.

Sam turned to look at her, the look of intense concentration on her face was so cute. He kissed her cheek, jolting her out of her world. She turned and kissed him back. She pulled away grinning. "Hey Sammy, let's go out to do something. Anything." she said. Sam rolled his eyes. He knew she meant that she wanted to go to the bar.

"Fine. We can go to a bar." he said. Dean laughed and pulled him into a kiss. Sam kissed back. He really couldn't help it. Dean was intoxicating. He pulled her into his lap, and held her there. Not that he needed too, she didn't even attempt to pull away. It was Sam who eventually broke the kiss. "Come on, I haven't found anything about breaking the spell, and I need a break." he said. Dean slid off of him, and he stood up. She waited for him before putting her boots on, and grabbing her keys for her baby.

"Move it or lose it Sammy!" she called behind her as she hurried out to the Impala. Sam ran after her and caught her, swinging her up into his arms, and capturing her mouth. She laughed into the kiss, Sam took advantage, and swept his tongue into her mouth. Her legs wrapped around his waist holding her there, his hands cupping her ass. They pulled apart, breathing hard. Sam set her back on her feet and let her get in the car, skirting it to get into the passenger seat. Dean drove quickly to the bar. It was about noon, and Dean knew that the bar hear served some great food.

Dean was so hungry she made the ten minute drive in three minutes. Sam would have laughed if he hadn't been gripping the seat so hard. He could usually handle Dean's fast, some what reckless driving, but usually he had a little more warning like say black smoke, or flashing red and blue lights. It took him a second to pry himself from the upholstery. Dean waited impatiently for him to hurry up. She grabbed is hand and drug him in behind her. Sam relished the contact. Male Dean would never be seen in public holding his hand. He filed it away in his memory. They enter the bar. It was a really nice one. It was dimly lit with an old oak bar, and several sturdy tables scattered around. They moved to the bar, and took a seat. A matronly woman moved over to them. "What can I get for you two?" she asked kindly.

Sam looked at Dean. He'd get whatever she ordered. Bars weren't known for their health food after all. Dean looked at the menu, "I'll have a double bacon cheese burger with the curly fries and cheese curds. Can I get..." she paused remembering she didn't have an id that she could use, "Um... Do you have chocolate milk?" she asked finally. The woman nodded, smiling, before turning to Sam.

Sam smiled, "I'll have the same as her, only with a beer instead of chocolate milk." he said politely. The woman smiled back and told them it would be a few minutes. She turned and walked into the back. They were waiting for their drinks when the Sherriff walked in and sat next to Sam.

Jody smiled, "Sam. Good to see you. You and your brother keeping out of trouble?" she asked, then looked around, "Speaking of Dean, where is he?" she asked.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, "Good to see you too Sherriff Mills. Um, there was an incident..." he said then looked at Dean. Dean just grinned at him. Sam snorted at her, then turned back to the Sherriff, "This is Dean." he said pointing at his sister.

Jody looked at the petit woman next to Sam. The woman wiggled her fingers at Jody. The Sherriff could definitely see Dean in the woman. "I see. An incident huh?" she mussed. Dean just nodded. Nobody said anything for a moment as the woman came back with their orders and took the Sheriff's. When she had left again Jody turned to Dean, "How have you been adjusting to being a woman?" she asked.

Dean swallowed the bite she had taken of her burger before answering, "Pretty well. Sammy has been helping. Well, as much as he can. Bobby is trying to help us find a cure for the spell that did this. But he's not too hopeful." She grimacing a bit. She popped a cheese curd into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

Jody hmm'd. Finally she spoke, a grin on her face, "Dean, I get off shift tonight at seven. Come over to my house. No excuses. Be there." After that they talked about nothing in particular as the Sherriff's food arrived and they all finished up eating. Jody said her goodbyes to the Winchesters when she was finished. They watched her leave.

"So are you going?" Sam asked as he finished his beer. He was watching her carefully, as though reading what she were really thinking. His gaze made her feel warm inside.

Dean nodded, "Yeah. Might as well. I gotta find out what she wants somehow." she said, then smiled wryly, "Besides, she'd just hunt me down if I didn't go." Sam nodded in agreement. They paid their bill and stood to leave. Dean held out her hand again, and Sam took it. Together they walked out to the car. The drive back to Bobby's was made in companionable silence. They didn't need to say anything, just enjoyed each other's company as they entered the house and started to research.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sex towards end of chapter. Don't like, skip.**

Dean looked at the clock, "Shit." she said. She stood up and raced towards the door, grabbing her boots as she went. Sam watched as she hoped into them, trying to unlock the Impala as she did so. Sam smiled, enjoying the bounce of her ass until she finally got her shoes on and got in the car roaring away. He snorted, then went back to his research.

Dean pulled into Jodi's drive exactly at seven. She jumped out of the car, putting it in park at the same time. She was in the door not even a few seconds later. Jodi looked up and smiled at her. "Welcome to my home Dean. Come sit over here." she said motioning the smaller woman to a chair in front of her. Dean complied, but figured she had a questioning look on her face because Jodi spoke again, "I am going to teach you how to put on make-up and walk in high heels without breaking your neck and dying." she said.

Dean blanched, "I suppose it would help me with the dress and heels that I bought." she admitted. Jodi smiled at her. She reached under the table to grab a pair of 2" heels she had stashed. She attacked Dean's feet, attaching the offending accessories. Dean looked down at the sleek, and shiny fire engine red heels she now wore. Jodi helped her stand up. Dean got that part pretty easily, it was wen she took her first step that she had to grab on to Jodi, and hold on for dear life. Her ankles shook, unused to the odd angle that the heels inflicted on them. A nervous giggle escaped her before she could stop it.

Jodi let Dean hold on to her until she got her bearings, and was able to walk on her own. The process repeated itself with the stairs, and the carpet, then to outside on the lawn, and by the time Jodi was finished with her she could damn near run in the things, and she had the aching calves to show for it. "You did good at this. Let's move on to the next step." Jodi said grinning wickedly. Dean felt panic skitter through her. She figured it probably wasn't as awful as it seemed, but that smile... Dean glanced at the clock, and winced, it was already after ten.

"Jodi I have to go. Sam will be worrying." she said, desperate to get out of there. She had been primped, and prodded over and over again. She'd barely been able to restrain herself from saying 'Christo' in an attempt to see if the sheriff were possessed.

She finally managed to get away after another half hour of Jodi explaining proper skin and hair care, as well as telling her how to take of the make up. She swore she heard Jodi laughing the entire drive to Bobby's.

Sam was waiting for her on the porch when she pulled up. She'd barely exited the car before he was on her, his lips pressed tight against hers, and his body hot and heavy trapping her against the cold metal of the car. His tongue swept in her mouth. Dean moaned, her senses going crazy. She felt herself lifted up, and automatically wrapped her legs around Sam's waist in order to not slip down.

Only cloth separated their most private parts from each other. Dean lightly bit Sam's lip, and sucked it into her mouth. Sam moved his mouth down to her neck where he bit and sucked leaving a bright new mark on her pale skin. "Fuck Sammy." she groaned, her hands threaded through his hair. Sam moved over to her shoulder and bit down hard, but not hard enough to bruise. Dean hissed, and her hips bucked. Sam ground into her moaning.

"I missed you Dean. I was tempted to go and steal you away from Sherriff Mills." Sam said pressing light kisses along the column of her neck as he ground against her. He slid a hand under her shirt to unhook her bra. He slid his hand beneath the bra and fondled her breasts. His fingers pinching and rolling at the nipple. Dean cried out.

"I need you in me Sam. Now." she hissed tugging at his shirt. Sam complied, he'd wanted her again since he saw her after her shower. She'd looked so fresh and clean, he'd felt the need to make her messy. He used his hips to pin her against the car as he pulled his own shirt off, then helped her with hers. Her bra disappeared quickly from between him. Dean cried out as the cold metal chilled her hot skin. The difference between the cold Impala on her back, and Sam's hot body on her front made her even more wet between her legs. Her underwear were soaked, and their lace rubbed against her most intimate spot with a teasing caress.

Sam set his sister down long enough to strip them of their pants, before he had her legs around his waist again. He paused with the head of his cock brushing against her wet entrance. "Dean are you sure you want it here? Like this? I can't be gentle like this." he forced out, his voice and body strained with need to take her hard and fast. He wanted to pound into her soft body until they forgot where he ended and she began.

Dean saw the need in him, and felt her body respond, the rush of desire so heavy that it left her breathless. She dug her heels into his hips, and pulled him into her tight heat. "I don't want gentle little brother. I just want you." she moaned as his cock seated itself fully inside her. She felt the second Sam snapped. His thick dick was pulled almost completely out, before his hips snapped and his entire length rammed itself hard inside her. She cried out and arched up. She couldn't catch her breath as he pounded in and out of her, slamming her against the hard metal and glass of her baby. She screamed as her body orgasmed around him, his hot, hard cock pushing through her pulsating muscles. The slid of his veiny penis was heaven and hell against her oversensitive flesh.

Sam caught her lips in a kiss to cut off her screams of pleasure. They were isolated, but not completely, and they didn't need someone to walk in on them. The thought of someone finding them, and watching him fuck his sister into oblivion made him harder as his hips snapped harshly into her, their flesh slapping against flesh.

Dean sobbed, his cock thrust hard and deep inside her, and his balls slapped against her ass. "Oh god." she chocked out as she came again. Her fluid ran from her pussy down the curvature of her ass. Sam could feel it slid down his cock as he fucked her as hard as he could. He was getting close. Her tight pussy was pulsing around him, and her heels were digging into his ass forcing him deeper inside her. He kissed her hard as he came deep inside. She moaned at the feeling of his hot cum splashing inside of her. She loved the feeling of him inside her, and loved that even when he was out of her, he'd still left a part of himself in her. They stayed were they were for a few moments as they caught their breath. Slowly he pulled out of her, and let her feet hit the ground. He caught her as her legs gave out. She pulled him into a light kiss as he picked her up and carried her into the house. He set her on the toilet before returning outside and picking up what he could find of their clothing.

He returned to the house and went up to join her in the bathroom. When he got there Dean had started the water, and was waiting for him. Sam slipped into the hot, steamy water behind her, and sighed in contentment as she leaned against him. Dean closed her eyes and listened to her brother's steady heart beat as the water slowly covered them up. Sam's arms wrapped around her, just beneath her breasts, and held her close to him. She smiled, Sam made her feel precious, loved. Warmth and peace sank into her, and she fell asleep.

Sam looked down at his sister as she slept peacefully against his chest. He'd loved Dean for so long. It didn't matter the gender. He nuzzled the top of her head, and breathed in her scent. She still smelled the same, like motor oil and pie. He often thought that that was such an odd scent that it shouldn't be appealing, but it was. Carefully Sam washed them both up, and lifted her out of the tub. He lay her on the bed and dried her off, then himself before he got them both under the covers and shut his eyes. He held Dean tight against his chest and let himself drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean woke up still wrapped in Sam's embrace. A smile flickered over her face, and she snuggled in closer to him. Bright morning sunshine filtered in through the curtains, lending the room a hazy glow that made everything seem golden. Her body felt deliciously sore as she lay there. She could feel Sam's slow even breath's against her neck, lightly tickling her. She pulled one of Sam's hands up and kissed the palm of it. She smiled as his fingers curled over the spot.

A giggle escaped her as his breathing changed, and soft kisses were pressed along her shoulders, and on her neck. She turned in Sam's arms and kissed him briefly. She knew she had morning breath, and didn't want to disgust him. Sam rolled his eyes, and kissed her deeply. She got his message and opened herself up to him. Sam rolled so that she was on top of him. The comforter lay pooled around their waists, leaving the silken skin of her back free for his hands to glide over, his calloused fingers making her nerve ends tingle. His eyes met hers, and he pulled her into another kiss, only for them to break away and scramble to pull the covers up as the door to the bedroom slammed open.

Their surprise quickly turned to something akin to horror as they took in their father looking at them with shock on his face. "Sorry Sammy, miss. I was just looking for Bobby." John said quickly turning to leave. They watched as he shut the door, then waited until they heard his boots making their way down the hall.

Dean turned to Sam, her face white, "Shit Sammy, we're fucking screwed!" she hissed. She jumped out of the bed and scrambled into the gaucho pants outfit. "He'll eventually figure it out. What do you want to do?" she asked as Sam got out of bed, and got dressed as well.

Sam looked at her, "I don't care what he thinks, I just want you Dean." Sam whispered, his eyes staring into hers. Dean felt tears sting her eyes, and blinked them away. She smiled a her brother, and nodded in agreement. Truthfully she wasn't worried about what he'd think so much as what he'd do. Their father was not one for reigning in his actions. Sam pulled her close and kissed her, a hard swift kiss that melted her inside.

They both took a deep breath and made their way down the stairs to where their father was waiting. John was sitting in the kitchen sipping at a beer when they entered. He looked at his youngest son who he'd just walked in on. The kid had grown up since he'd last seen him. Damn it, he'd been trying to stay away from his boys. "Sorry about that Sam. I was looking for Bobby and saw Dean's car outside. I thought he might know." John looked around, ignoring the girl in favor of looking for his eldest son. "Speaking of Dean... Where is he?" John asked.

He did however notice the girl flinch when he said that. He turned the full weight of his stare on her. She was a pretty petite thing. Her eyes were down cast so he couldn't see their color, but her hair was a pretty burnished gold color, and her skin was porcelain. She looked like a doll next to his enormous son. She reminded him of his Mary. God how he missed her. He saw Sam look between them out of the corner of his eyes, and felt a niggling of suspicion in his mind. "What's your name girl?" he growled.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but John cut him off, "Quiet Sam I wasn't talking to you." he said. Something wasn't right, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Sam ignored it, "But didn't you want to know where Bobby is Dad?" he asked.

John looked up from the girl, momentarily distracted, "Where is he?" he asked, his brown eyes drilling hard into Sam.

"He's hunting a black dog. Not exactly sure where. I know it's within at most a two days drive. Bobby said he'd be back in a couple of days." Sam said, he knew his dad wouldn't be distracted for long, but it gave Dean some time to decide what he wanted to do. Dean looked at him, a slight quirk to her lips letting him know she knew, and was thankful for the few extra seconds to think.

John nodded his head, a hunt, maybe Dean had gone with... He immediately dismissed the idea. Bobby was enough to hunt a black dog. He looked back at the girl, and saw her looking at Sam. He could finally see the color of her eyes. Clear green, he knew those eyes. He felt a sick feeling of dread start in the pit of his stomach. "What did you say your name was girl?" he asked, his voice a near whisper.

Those pure green eyes flew to his before flicking down, only to quickly fly up to meet his again. "I don't believe I did, sir." she said, her voice cool and clear, it was a soothing, melodious voice. He felt the sick feeling spread.

"Don't play games. What is your name?" he demanded, his palms sweating, but his skin feeling icy.

The woman swallowed, and glanced at Sam who just smiled at her, his gaze accepting. John could see the love in his eyes. The woman turned back to him, "I'm Dean." she said. John felt his world crash around him. He couldn't say anything. His tongue wouldn't work. He watched how the two stood close to each other, comfortably, intimately. His son, his eldest, had turned into a girl. His mind didn't want to wrap around it, especially not when the thought riding coattail was that he had walked in on his sons about to have sex, or had they already had sex? They'd been naked. He shook his head and sat down heavily.

Dean glanced at Sam, she hadn't been expecting this, yelling and screaming, yes, but not this heavy silent collapse. She could see on Sam's face that he felt the same as she did. "Dad?" she asked hesitantly.

John looked up at her, he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He closed it and swallowed before trying again, "What happened So-Daugh-so... Dean?" he finally got out.

Dean licked her lips and let out a nervous giggle, "Er, a witch hit me with a spell... Um, Sammy killed her, but uh, as you can see, the spell worked. And erm... we haven't found the counter spell yet to fix me, so... ah yeah." she said.

John stood up and towered over her, "How does that lead to you and Sam- you and Sam... Fuck it, How did you end up sleeping with your brother?" he asked a hint of bite finally entering his voice. The shock was wearing off, leaving him feeling sick, and a bit angry. He didn't know who at, but it was definitely there.

Dean grinned, "That's the easy part to explain. I seduced him." she said. The memory made her feel warm inside, she could see from the blush that graced Sam's face, that he felt the same.

John was speechless. He didn't know what to think. It was wrong, incest was wrong, but they looked happy. He hadn't seen his kids this happy ever. "I think I need to go outside and think for a while you two. Sam keep her safe." he said then quickly strode away.

His kids watched him, their mouths open in surprise. Sammy protect Dean? Since when? Wasn't he always the one telling Dean to protect Sam? "Does he think me being female makes me any less capable?" Dean hissed. Sam could practically see a bushy tail fluffed up in irritation as he watched his sister. She grumbled to herself and set about making breakfast. Sam set the table then got out of her way so that she didn't turn on him. Dean happened to catch his eye, and she saw something in them that she couldn't identify, but it made her feel warm inside. She blushed lightly, and finished making breakfast, her temper having cooled.

When the food was done Sam called their father in to eat. John sat down and ate in silence. Sam and Dean glanced at each other. John finished, and scooted his chair back, "When you two are done come into the living room. We need to talk." he said, then left the kitchen.

Dean swallowed her bacon, "I suppose we should hurry, huh Sammy?" she asked quietly. Sam nodded, and they ate quickly. When they were finished they put the dishes in the sink and walked out into the living room. Their father stood in front of the fire place, and motioned them to sit in front of him, on the couch. They complied, and looked at him, keeping their mouths shut.

John took a deep breath, "Are you two happy?" he asked. His boys looked stricken by his question, before nodding, and answering that yes they were. John closed his eyes, and rubbed them before opening them to look at his children. They were slightly turned towards each other, as though in need of support from the other. "Alright. You've got my blessing. I can't promise that I'll never have issues with seeing it, but I will try. I have always wanted for you two to be happy." he said.

Dean looked at her father, and felt tears fill her eyes, she leapt up and threw her arms around her father, "I love you dad." she sniffled, tears running down her cheeks. Sam saw the uncomfortable look his father had, he always got that look when emotions were thrown around. Sam got up and gently pulled Dean into his arms.

"Thank you Dad." he said softly as Dean sobbed against his chest. John just nodded, but he looked grateful that Sam had taken the sobbing woman off of him.

John cleared his throat, and turned away. "I'll be staying here until Bobby comes home, and I'll hope he doesn't fill me full of buckshot." he said, muttering the last part. Dean snorted, but didn't comment, and Sam looked at them confused, but Dean just shook her head, and grinned at him.

"Alright," Dean said rubbing her hands together, her tears gone, "let's go have some shooting practice." she said, the two men looked at each other, both relieved that her tears had stopped, before following her out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

When they came in that night they were all dirty from shooting practice, which had turned into sparring. Dean had whopped Sam's ass, then had her's handed to her by their father. Dean was laughing at something Sam had said. She laughed so hard that she ended up having to clutch at Sam's shoulder to keep from collapsing. Neither noticed their dad watching the intimacy between them. It was hard to swallow, his children having sex with each other. Not only that, but that his son had been hit by a spell turning him into a woman. His blood froze when he thought about if it had been a different type of spell. He very well could have ended up dead, and John just couldn't fathom that. He had no doubt that if that ever happened, he'd sell his soul to save him.

Finally Dean stopped laughing and was able to walk again, this time with her fingers threaded through Sam's. Sam squeezed her hand tightly and smiled at her. John stopped walking. He could see it. See how much they truly loved each other. He could see how happy they were. He could see so much. His heart hurt at the thought of what might have happened to that happiness if he'd condemned them. He knew that Dean especially always listened to him. Maybe not at first about this, but he knew that Dean would have started doubting and worrying, and that it would have torn the two of them apart.

He saw Sam lean down, and kiss Dean, out of the corner of his eye. He blushed, and felt his heart stutter a bit in embarrassment. Really, he was happy for them, but he didn't think his heart could take seeing it. He quickly walked past them towards the house. He didn't wait for them, just walked straight through the house, and into a spare bedroom where he had decided to sleep while waiting for Bobby's return. Needless to say, it was as far from his boys' room as physically possible.

Dean and Sam watched him go, and felt a bit guilty, they hadn't meant for him to see that. "Oops." Dean said rubbing her neck with her free hand. She let out a nervous giggle. She cleared her throat, "I suppose I should uh, go make supper... or something." she said. She started to hurry past her brother, but was brought up short when he didn't release her hand. She turned to look at him, and he tugged her close, bringing her body flush against his own.

"Dean." he said softly, gazing into her eyes, "Don't worry. He's accepted it, it will just take him a while to get used to it." He brushed his lips over her forehead, "Don't give up so easily." he said before capturing her mouth, and giving her slow, drugging kisses. Dean melted into him, and let him lead. It was weird, a bit, she was a man. She knew it, but her body was currently female. She felt like she should be protesting Sam treating her like a girl, but she liked it. She liked how he cared for her. She liked dressing like a girl. She felt at home in this skin, just as much as she had as a man.

She broke the kiss and leaned her head on Sam's broad chest, "I know Sammy. I hear you loud and clear." she said. She breathed in his scent of citrus and sunshine. She'd always loved how he smelled, to Dean, Sam smelt like the home they no longer had. Sam equated happiness in her mind. They stood there for a while, neither saying anything. They'd already said everything that needed to be said. Finally Dean pulled away and walked with her brother into the house.

In the kitchen, Dean looked at the pantry and noted what ingredients there were. "Hmm..." she muttered, before deciding on pasta. Bobby had like ten different kinds of alfredo sauce in his pantry. She grabbed the garlic one, and a box of angle hair pasta. She set water on the stove to boil, and started looking through the fridge. She found mini cooked shrimps, and some broccoli florets. She tossed the broccoli to Sam and ordered him to cut it small. Sam complied with her wishes, all while watching her bustle around the kitchen. She pulled the pasta off and strained it, then lightly sautéed the shrimps before putting them in the sauce. She poured the pasta and the sauce into a large plastic bowl. She grabbed the broccoli from Sam and mixed it into the sauce/pasta mixture, then she set it on the table. She started to hum as she mixed lemon juice, sugar, and water into a pitcher. She added ice cubes and set that on the table as well. Sam set the plates and cutlery on the table as she went up to get their dad.

Dean approached the door to where their father was, and knocked quietly. "Come in." came the gravely voice from the other side. Dean opened the door and entered the dark chamber. She saw her dad laying on the floor, his head propped up on his duffle bag. He motioned her closer, "What is it Dean?" he asked, "Is everything okay?" he asked.

Dean nodded and smiled, "Everything is fine, dad. I just wanted to let you know that supper is done. Come down and eat with us." she said holding out a hand to him. John took it and let her help him up. Standing so close to her made him realize just how tiny she was. He hadn't noticed it when they'd been sparring, and everyone looked short next to Sammy. Suddenly an idea formed in his head and he smiled at her. Dean felt unease skitter through her, and started to back up but wasn't quick enough. In a snap John had her tossed over his shoulder, and he carried her down the stairs. Dean shrieked and hollered at him to let her down, but he ignored her, chuckling all the while. Sam came to the foot of the stairs to see what was going on, and he couldn't help but laugh. John was playing with Dean. It was good to see. Dean heard Sammy laughing and twisted her body so that she could see around her dad to glare at him. He just grinned at her. Dean rolled her eyes and started laughing as well. The laugh turned into a shriek as her dad threw her at Sam. Sam caught her and held her in a princess hold.

That was how Bobby walked in to find them. All three Winchesters were laughing, and Sam was holding Dean who was hiding her face in his chest. Upon hearing the door open they all turned to look at him, then burst out laughing again. Bobby just rolled his eyes. It wasn't his fault that his clothes were pink. He actually had no ideas, but hadn't wanted to go shopping in pink clothes, and so had quickly made his way home after disposing of the black dog. He'd forgotten about his pains in the neck. He turned to John and his scowl softened at seeing the man laughing with his kids. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the man with an expression other than anger or obsession on his face. "Hardy har har, yeah I'm pink. Get over it ya idjits." he grumbled. The three of them just grinned. Dean informed him that supper was ready. He grunted a thanks and went to go change his clothes.

When he went downstairs again they had a pleasant supper. It felt really homey. Bobby had always loved having the boys over, even John, when he wasn't being a complete ass, was welcome. They finished eating and thanked Dean, then Bobby sent Sam and Dean away saying that he and John would do the dishes. John had shot him a look earlier saying that they needed to talk.

They waited until they couldn't hear the footsteps anymore before John turned to Bobby, "When were you going to tell me Dean had been turned into a girl?" he asked. Bobby was surprised that he didn't hear any malice or anger in John's voice, only curiosity.

Bobby ran water in the sink and sighed, "I'd hoped that I wouldn't have too. I'd hoped to have him cured before you saw him next, but they only got here three nights ago, and I've been gone for two days hunting that damn black dog. I wasn't expecting you John." he said honestly. John was silent as they did the dishes. Both had thoughts rushing through them, and didn't know how to broach them with the other. Finally Bobby spoke, "John, I don't think there is a cure for Dean. Either the spell wears off eventually, or Dean will be a woman for the rest of his life." he said. He didn't look at John. He didn't want to see the man's expression.

John was silent, he supposed it wasn't unexpected, hell, he didn't even know if Dean wanted to be a man again. He sighed, "Don't worry about it Bobby." he said patting his old friend's shoulder softly. "Did you know that those two are in a relationship?" he asked. He watched him carefully. Judging by how wide Bobby's eyes got, and how his mouth dropped open, he hadn't known.

"Like together in a relationship, or..." he trailed off looking at John. John nodded. Bobby wanted to laugh and cry, all at the same time, but he schooled his features, "And you're okay with this?" he asked.

John nodded, "I haven't seen them this happy ever. Well, I mean I've seen Dean this happy, but not since Mary died." he said. He tilted his face towards the ceiling and blew out a breath. "I don't want to take this happiness away from them. It'll take a while to get used to it, but I can't take away their happiness. I've screwed up their lives enough already Bobby." he said. He looked to Bobby like he had all the weight of the world on his shoulders, like the mythical Atlas.

Bobby patted John's back, "If it's fine by you, I don't care. I love those boys, er... siblings. I want them to be happy too." he said. John smiled at him then bid him goodnight before going up the stairs to the room h occupied.

Bobby watched him go, then went to his study to research a cure.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean threw up violently as Sam held back her hair. They'd been at Bobby's for about three months, using it as a home base, and only doing hunts close to it while they looked for a cure for her being a woman. She retched again, her body dry-heaving. She panted, laying against the cold porcelain of the toilet. "Sammy." she moaned. Sam looked at her, she was pale and shaky. Sam kissed her forehead. He helped her stand up and brush her teeth. She'd been sick like this for a while now. He was really worried. He picked her up and carried her to their room. Bobby came up then, and motioned Sam into the hall after he had lay Dean in the bed, and covered her up.

"How is she?" Bobby asked.

"She threw up again. Bobby it's been days." Sam replied. Both men were worried about the hunter in the room. She seemed more fragile than she ever had before.

"I made her a doctor appointment for today. She can rest an hour, then we need to get going." Bobby said. Sam nodded and went back in to lay by Dean. Bobby watched them a second before pulling the door shut and letting them sleep. He sighed as he walked down the stairs. They'd spent three months doing fruitless research. Dean had been spending a lot of time with Sheriff Mills. It was kind of scary. It had been the sheriff who had told him to take Dean to the doctor. She'd sounded like she knew something, but she wasn't about to divulge it. That woman frustrated Bobby to know end.

John had been stopping by often, Bobby guessed that he'd decided that staying away from his kids wouldn't keep them any safer than if her were with them a lot. It had done the kids good. John was still driven to kill the yellow-eyed demon, but he wasn't so obsessed with it, especially with Dean so sick. Bobby sighed again, and got to researching.

An hour later found him knocking on Sam and Dean's door. He didn't just barge in anymore. He'd ended up scarred, but who knew that Dean was so flexible? He shuddered. He heard someone call out that he could enter, so he opened the door and stepped inside, "Come on you two, we gotta go." he said. Both of them were sitting on the edge of the bed, completely dressed. Sam was helping Dean into her shoes, the biker bots like her male ones. Dean looked at him, her skin now a healthy glow. She looked tired, but much better than she had earlier. She was dressed in her soft black long sleeve shirt. He frowned, wondering if she was cold. He got his answer soon after when Sam put his huge black zip up sweater on her.

Dean yawned and let Sam help her stand. She felt so tired, she hated naps for that reason, but she had been so tired before the nap too. She sighed, and followed Bobby out. Sam trailed behind her, probably in case she fell. She knew that the three men in her life had been extremely worried about her as of late. Hell, she was worried. She'd been sick for a while, and it was all up and down sickness too. She had no idea what was wrong with herself. They made their way to Bobby's car. She got into the back seat and proceeded to fall asleep again.

When she woke up they were at the hospital, and Sam had to practically carry her in. She hated hospitals. They smelled like death. She didn't say anything as they checked her in. She was using a fake ID that Bobby had procured for her, claiming her as Deanna Winchester. Bobby had put documents into the system, stating her as Mrs. Sam Winchester. Her maiden name was stated as Deanna Singer. She'd burst into tears when Bobby had told her that. She still couldn't believe that. Her emotions had been all over the place for like a month.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the nurse call her name, and Sam had to grab her hand and pull her along. She blinked and looked back at Bobby who thumbs upped her. Dean turned around and followed the nurse. They stopped to take Dean's weight and height. Dean frowned when she saw that she was heavier than normal. Had she been eating too much? She pondered it as the nurse led her to a room and directed her to sit on the exam table.

They went through the routine lung exam, blood pressure exam, and heart rate measuring. The nurse asked some questions, and typed the answers into the computer before smiling at Dean and telling her that Dr. Gould would be with her in a moment. They waited patiently on Sam's part, and nervously on Dean's. Sam held Dean's hand as the clock's ticking filled the room. Dean felt ready to bolt, and almost jumped when the doctor finally entered the room.

The doctor looked at the computer, "Deanna Winchester?" he asked looking at Dean. Dean nodded, her hand tightening it's grip on Sam's. The doc looked at the computer again. "Says here that you've been sick every morning for the past week?" he asked. Dean made an affirmative sound. The doctor hmm'd then moved over to her. He checked her eyes, and her throat. He asked a bunch of questions, then made Sam answer some, and finally he handed her a cup, telling her to bring him a urine sample. When she had done that he told her to go to the lab and make an appointment for them to draw blood. He thanked them, and showed them the way out.

Dean wanted to bolt, but Sam drug her to the lab. They were lucky and could fit her in right then. So Dean had to endure a needle poking holes in her. She muttered under her breath about lab technicians being vampires. Sam had to suppress a grin at that. Dean just scowled at him. They were told that they would be called when the results were in, then they were allowed to leave.

Dean practically ran out of the hospital, and threw her arms into the air, "Freedom!" she cried. Sam laughed at her theatrics, and Bobby just rolled his eyes.

They got into the car, and Bobby asked them how it went. He listened intently as Dean told him of her torture at the hands of so called medical professionals. Bobby just snorted, "Hey you two. Why don't be go out for dinner tonight? There's a nice fancy restaurant near the house. Good food." he said, "Suit and tie type place, but we've all been cooped up inside the house for so long, it would be a nice change of scene." he added for good measure.

Dean grinned at him, that would give her an excuse to wear the dress she'd bought when she'd first been turned into a woman. It had been hidden out of sight since it's purchase. "I would love to go!" she said then turned her hopeful eyes to Sam who agreed quickly since she wanted to go so badly. Bobby grinned knowingly at him, and Sam ducked his head in embarrassment. Before the went back to the house they stopped at Jodi's to ask if she wanted to go with them. She agreed. They hadn't told her about Dean's relationship with Sam yet, but Dean had a feeling that she knew more than she was letting on. She wasn't about to broach the subject with her though.

Mission accomplished they went back to Bobby's to entertain themselves until the evening.

About an hour before they were supposed to leave Dean locked herself in the bathroom with the back containing her dress and heels, as well as some make up and hair stuff that she'd purchased with Jodi on one of their outings. She spread it out and got started. Her skin was looking really good, so she skipped the foundation and started on her eyes. She used an icy light green, that shimmered, as the base color on her eyes, and then applied a shimmering gold as the second color. The final color that she used in her crease and along her lash line was a deep emerald green that also shimmered. She used a matte black eyeliner, and flicked the edges out in almost an Egyptian style. She put on black mascara, and looked at her work. She was satisfied with how it looked and put a light pink blush on her cheeks, barely there. Her lips she painted a slick crimson as a base color, then used a little brush to paint a darker, almost burgundy color along the crease of her lips, and the corners, and a thin line around the very top, and very bottom of her lips. She looked at the shading and smiled, the result was gorgeous. She was so happy. She shimmied carefully out of her clothes and bra. After a debate she took off her underwear too. She had no thongs, and didn't want an underwear line. Also it had the added bonus of torturing Sam when she told him she had nothing on beneath the dress.

She stepped into the dress, and pulled the shimmering black material up over her hips and breasts. She clasped the halter back and looked at herself. Her arms were bare, and the sides of her breasts were barely exposed, and her whole back was bare. The silky material rested at her hips, and flowed down over her buttocks down to her ankles. She stuck her leg through the slit that went up to her thigh. Her milky skin practically glowed against the black material. The V-neck showed some cleavage, but not enough to make her look like a harlot.

Pleased she went to work on her hair. She combed the golden strands, and then sprayed hairspray all over it before curling it into ringlets. She pulled the sides back and clipped them, letting the rest of her hair flow, curling down her back, almost to her hips, leaving a tantalizing strip of flesh visible at all times. When she moved, her hair would let flashes of her back show through. Dean grinned at herself. Damn she was hot. She looked at the time, and grimaced. Sam and Bobby would be waiting for her. She quickly stepped into the 3" black heels that strapped around her ankle, and had two crisscrossed bands over her foot stemming from one band than ran across her foot just above her toes. She stood up finished and made her way out of the bathroom and down the stairs to where the two men waited.

She blushed when she saw their faces as they looked at her. Bobby told her she looked stunning, and she thanked him. She looked at Sam who was looking at her with hot eyes, eyes that roved over her body, devouring her. Her body started to throb, and her breasts felt heavy. Sam held out a hand to her. She accepted it, and stepped close to him, linking her arm with his. Bobby led the way to the Impala. They were taking it because it was cleaner on the outside than Bobby's car.

When Sam helped her into the car he placed his hand in the small of her back, and she could feel it like a brand. Even when he moved his hand she could feel it. Sam sat in the car next to her, she could barely breath. Her body was tingling, her nerves overly sensitive. She could feel Sam's eyes on her, clinging to her breasts, moving lower, before sweeping to her face. Her body was throbbing, and her entrance was wet. She could tell that Sam was in quite the predicament as well. She smiled seductively at him and leaned close. Her whisper was so quiet that Sam barely caught it, and how thanked God that Bobby couldn't hear it when she said, "Y'know Sammy, I have no underwear on. Wouldn't want a panty line would we?" then the wench had the audacity to wink at him. Sam had to will his erection away. He didn't need that embarrassment, but the thought that there was nothing between them, other than the thin silk of her dress, was making the task nigh impossible.

Jodi got in and said hello to everyone. She complimented Dean on her makeup and hair. She pretended that she didn't notice the sexual tension, so thick it could be cut with a knife, coming from the siblings in the back. She didn't care what they did, it was their life. Those boys deserved something good in their lives, even if one of them was now female. She smiled at Bobby and thanked him for inviting her as they drove to the restaurant. She grinned, she had a feeling that tonight was going to be interesting for Bobby after they ate. She doubted that the two in the back would be able to keep their hands from each other. Lord help Bobby if one of them was a screamer.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sex after the _. You have been warned.**

The food at the restaurant had been delicious, and they'd all enjoyed themselves, but enough was enough. Bobby could only stand so many heated looks between the two he thought of as his own. He knew Jodi saw it because she just patted his back and smiled sympathetically at him before she'd gotten out of the car, and walked to her house. He hadn't even gotten the chance to tell her how beautiful she'd been in her formfitting indigo dress with matching pumps.

He was near growling as he pulled into his yard. He hadn't even fully stopped before Sam and Dean were out of his car, and dashing into the house. He bet anything that they were headed straight for their room. He hoped to God that they made it that far. He didn't need to see them going at it like rabbits again. Once was already too many times for his old heart to handle. He rubbed a hand over his face, and started towards the house. As soon as he walked in he turned around and walked back out. Sam's clothes were strewn around in a trail leading up the stairs, and Dean's dress was pooled just inside the door. He could already hear moans filtering down from upstairs. He got into his car and drove to a hotel, he didn't need to hear that shit.

Dean had felt so hot being carried naked up the stairs by a half naked Sam. The only thing she still wore were her heels. Sam had shimmied out of his pants and underwear by the time they'd reached their bedroom, finally breaking the hot kiss they'd been embroiled in. Dean set her down and opened the door, letting her enter first. He followed her quickly. Before he knew what had happened she'd had him pushed up against the door, and she was kissing her way down his torso. She licked and suckled at his nipples a bit before moving lower. She dipped her tongue in his belly button briefly, but she had a specific target in mind. She kneeled in front of his cock, and looked up his body to his face. His lips and torso had traces of her lipstick on them, and his chest was heaving. His eyes were hot as he watched her with rapt attention. She kept her eyes on his as she flicked her tongue out to taste him. His cock jumped in her grip, and a strangled moan slipped past his lips. She grinned wickedly at him.

Sam watched as she looked away and gazed at his manhood, almost as though it were a present. Her breath ghosted over the mushroomed head. Fuck, how he wanted her lips wrapped around him. He slammed his head against the door as she flicked her tongue out again licking up the precum , and swirling around to massage the vein on the underside of his penis. His breath left him in a whoosh as she popped just the head into her mouth and sucked, hard. He moaned, unable to stop himself as she took more of him into her mouth, only to pull back, lightly scraping her teeth along the length, lighting his nerve endings on fire.

Dean trailed little sucking kisses along his cock as she made her way to his ball sack. She licked at it, and drew it into her mouth as she pumped his cock with her hand. She placed her free hand on Sam's thigh to steady herself, and felt tremors running through him. His balls were lightly furred, but she didn't mind, because he made the most delicious noises when she sucked on them. She gave one more lick, and returned her attentions back to his straining dick. She looked up at him, and saw that his lust clouded eyes were still trained on her. She licked the head like it was an ice cream cone, then deep throated him suddenly.

Sam saw stars. One second he'd been enjoying the rough feeling of her tongue swiping over his head, and the next he had been engulfed in tight wet heat. Dean started bobbing on his length, making lewd sucking sounds. She moaned, the vibrations sending little shockwaves through his cock. He buried a hand in her hair, the other scrabbling for purchase on the smooth wood of the door. He couldn't help the little thrust that his hips gave. He started to apologize, but the heat in Dean's eyes stopped him, she had enjoyed it. She had liked the loss of control. Her eyes were telling him that she wanted him to fuck her mouth. "Dean?" he questioned, the little moan of affirmation snapped he tenuous control he had. He snapped his hips forward, his length sliding down her throat. His hands both found purchase in her hair and forced her head to take him all in.

He thrust into her mouth over and over, the sight of her swollen lips around his penis was almost too much. "Dean I'm close." he said letting her decide.

Dean pulled back, letting Sam's cock pop out of her mouth. "Go sit on the chair." she said directing him towards the arm chair by the window. Sam did as she told him. "You cannot touch yourself until I say so. Understood Sammy?" she asked. Sam nodded mutely. He was almost scared to see what she had planed. Dean grinned at him, then moved to sit on the bed. She propped herself up on a small mountain of pillows, then bent her knees, placing her heeled feet flat on the bed. Her pussy was exposed for Sam to see. It glistened in the low light.

Sam watched, transfixed, as Dean ran her hands over herself, cupping her breasts, and flicking her nipples, eliciting a moan. Slowly her hands ran down her stomach and thighs, before brushing her womanly folds. Her middle finger dipped inside herself as her pointer and ring fingers held herself open so that Sam could clearly see her finger pumping in and out of herself. Sam's cock jumped as her fingers spread her juices up to her clit. She rubbed, massaging the little nub of flesh until she cried out, her body orgasming. With her fingers holding herself open, he could see her flesh quivering, the muscles contracting, and juices spilling from her. Dean thrust two fingers inside herself, feeling her muscles clench around the digits. She cried out as the sensitive flesh was brushed against and played with.

She could see Sam's hands clenching the chairs arms so hard his knuckles were white. His eyes were trained on her pussy as she fingered herself. Her second hand rubbed her clitoris at the same time, bringing her screaming to her second orgasm. She heard Sam whimper, and lifted her hands up in invitation. He was on her in a second, the pillows shoved to the floor so that she was flat on her back. He thrust in, her innermost muscles gripping at him tightly as they convulsed.

Sam's hips thrust hard and fast into her, their pelvic bones slamming together. The bed banged against the wall, the sound mixing with Dean's screams as Sam's brutal pace brought her over the peak for a third time. Her legs wrapped around his hips, her heels digging into his ass. He pulled her breast into his mouth as one of his hands pinched the nipple of the other one. His free hand gripped her hip tightly, his grip bruising. Sweat dripped between them as he fucked her hard, forcing her body down into the mattress. They were a mass of need.

She felt tears flow from her eyes as his thick cock branded her inside, it felt like he had become one with her. He throbbed deep inside her, burning like fire. He felt perfect inside her.

Sam thrust into her tight heat, he could feel heat coiling in his gut, and his balls tighten. He was so close. He thrust as hard and deep as he could as he came, his cum shooting deep inside her.

Dean orgasmed at the feeling of his seed splashing inside her. God how she loved that feeling. Sam stayed buried in her as her muscles convulsed around him, milking him for every drop of his seed. When her body had calmed down, he collapsed beside her, and they fell asleep, still connected.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean answered the phone several days after her doctor appointment, and heard the receptionist on the other end of the line tell her that her results were in and could they possible come by the hospital that morning? Dean answered affirmatively, and that's how they found themselves at the hospital once again. Sam counted it as a miracle that he didn't have to drag Dean inside this time.

They checked in and waited in the reception room until the nurse came to fetch them. Sam and Bobby both went with her this time. They didn't have to wait long for the doctor. He was in the door and grinning within two minutes. Dean relaxed when she saw that the doctor was smiling. "I guess I'm not dying?" she joked.

The doctor chuckled, "Far from it. Congratulations. You're going to be a mother!" he said. He looked expectantly at Dean, as though wanting her to give an enthusiastic reaction.

What he got was a combination of "Sonofabitch.", "Balls.", and "You're joking right?". He looked at them in confusion.

Dean had gone white, and Sam was close behind. Bobby was just shaking his head, and rolling his eyes at the two idiots sitting beside him. Dean looked at the doctor, "Are you sure?" she asked, clutching at Sam's hand.

The doctor nodded, "Yes I'd say about three months along? If you come back in a couple weeks, I can tell you the gender if you want." he said, "Just schedule an ultrasound with the receptionist." he said. Dean nodded mutely and smiled.

"I'll do that. Sorry. I am happy, it was just a huge surprise." Dean said. The doctor smiled and said that he understood. He took his leave, and let them go. Dean turned to look at Sam, "Congratulations Sammy." she said weakly. She was still pale. Bobby understood this was a shock for her, but did she really need to get so pale?

Sam hugged her, "We'll do fine Dean." He turned to look at Bobby, "Can we raise the baby at your house?" he asked. Bobby nodded, so Sam turned to Dean, "See, we'll raise the baby with Bobby as the grandpa, and we'll love it, and keep it safe." he said. Dean nodded, and a tear slipped out of her eye and slid along her cheek. Sam kissed her forehead. Dean blushed and stood up. They left the room and made an appointment for the ultrasound.

They got outside and Bobby turned to them, "Come on ya idjits. I'll buy you a celebratory supper, so pick a place." he said as they all got in the car. Dean grinned at the thought of free food. She couldn't believe she was pregnant. She and Sammy were going to be parents! She paled suddenly. Sam saw it and asked her what was wrong.

"Someone's got to tell Dad... "she said grimacing. That caused even Bobby to pause.

Sam winced, "I'll do it when we get home." he said. Dean squeezed his hand and Bobby just harrumphed. It was a quiet drive back to Bobby's. When they got there, Sam sent Bobby and Dean into the house, and pulled out his phone dialing his dad's number. It rang three times before his dad picked up and Sam heard his gravelly voice asked him what was up. "Ah hey dad. I have something important to tell you." he said. His dad asked what it was. "Er well, you see... Dean is pregnant." he said. There was silence on the other end.

"Expect me." John said, then hung up.

Sam sighed, and closed his phone before heading into the house where Dean was waiting for him in the kitchen. Bobby was researching in his den again. Dean looked at him expectantly. "Dad is on his way." Sam said. Dean winced, of course he was...

John arrived six hours later, and the first thing he did upon striding into Bobby's house was punch Sam in the face, "You got Dean pregnant!" he charged, then he hugged him, "Congratulations. You're gonna be a dad Sammy." he said, his eyes misting up. He turned to Bobby, "We're gonna be grandparents." he said. Bobby smiled.

"You can come with us for celebratory supper. That'll make five of us." Bobby said. He'd called Jodi while they'd been waiting for John. John accepted, because, hey, free food. They all went outside. Sam and Dean took the Impala, while John went with Bobby in his car. Dean drove straight to the restaurant. She knew that Bobby would pick up Jodi and she wanted to get the table.

The restaurant was a nice place, family oriented. Bobby had told them that the food was great. They sat at the table next to each other and looked around. There weren't many people at the restaurant. It was quiet and warm. Soft music played over hidden speakers. Dean felt comfortable, she was able to just sit there with Sam. She didn't have to worry about monsters, or anything. Sam looked at her, she glowed. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, how happy. He could tell that she was ecstatic about the baby, but Dean's personality hadn't changed because she was now female. She still didn't share her feelings much, but he could tell.

They ordered water while they waited, but they didn't have to wait long. The rest of them showed up shortly after that and the waitress took their drink orders. Jodi looked at Dean and smiled, "Congrats Dean." she said grinning. She'd known Dean was pregnant ever since Dean had told her about her first few days of morning sickness. Dean fet tears forming in her eyes, and got up to hug Jodi. John watched them looking both happy and uncomfortable. Bobby just looked gruff. Sam smiled at them all. This was his family. He looked at Dean's stomach, soon they would have a family of their own.

The waitress came back and they all ordered their food, and set to talking. They talked about everything they could think of to do with the baby, baby showers, clothes, rooms, and furnishings. Dean cried alot, even Jodi teared up a bit. When they left the restaurant Dean's head was spinning with all the preperations that they would have to make. She had plans galore, and could feel the joy in her heart swelling. She looked at Sammy and smiled softly. She knew she didn't have to tell him how happy she was. He knew her too well.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean placed one of her hands on the small of her back, and the other on her protruding stomach as she looked at the future room for her baby. She hadn't been able to make it to her ultrasound. There had been a case, a real simple salt and burn, at least at first, then there had been a bunch of ghost. Then she had gotten too busy putting the room together. First they'd had to clean out all of Bobby's books from the room closest to Sam and Dean's room. Then they'd taped a tarp down, and taped over the edging. Since they didn't know the gender of the Baby yet, even though Dean was somewhere around five months along, they had painted the room a dark green with light green and silver with sparkles sponge painted over it. The, had even painted the ceiling, it was dark blue with silver with sparkles sponge painted over it. The room kind of looked like a clearing in a forest wth the night sky over head. The carpet was a thick, dark green shag that matched the walls. The panelling had been taken down and replaced with dark brown oak trim. All of the furniture, such as the dresser and the crib, were made of the same dark brown oak wood. Protective symbols had been strategically placed so that they weren't obvious. The window had heavy, dark green drapes with silver threads woven into them. Each one had a devil's trap sewn in so that it was hidden. They were taking every precaution that they could.

Dean grinned, it was beautiful, and there was a lot of room left. They hoped to fill it with toys and mementos as the baby grew older. Suddenly she felt a quick jolt in her abdomin. Dean panicked, "Sammy!" she cried out, moving as fast as she could down the stairs. She wasn't extremely big yet, but she was definetly feeling the weight. She called out for Sam again, and almost ran into him as she entered the living room. She felt another jolt. "Sammy! I think something's wrong. I keep feeling a jolt in my abdomin!" Dean was near tears now. She could feel them brewing, and hear them in her voice.

Sammy took her out to the car, and helped her into the passenger seat, then he skirted the car. He called the doctor as he got in and started driving. The doctor calmly told him that they could do an ultrasound when they got there to make sure everything was okay, but he wasn't worried. Sam nodded, then realized that the doctor couldn't see him, so he gave a verbal affirmation.

They made it to the hospital in record time, and the doctor was waiting for them. He smiled, and led them to the room where the ultrasound would take place. He had Dean lay on the bed, and expose her belly by pulling up her shirt, and slightly pushing her pants down. "This will be cold." he warned Dean, a strange device in his hand. A glob of gel like substance glopped onto Dean's abdomin, and it was cold. The doctor spread it around slowly as he moved the machine back and forth over her protruding belly. He was looking at a monitor that showed a shifting black and white image. He stopped moving the machine and pointed to the screen. "Congratulations Dean. It looks like you are having twins, girls." the doctor said beaming. This time he was prepared for Dean to go white as a sheet. She did that alot around him, so he didn't say anything, instead he just let her get used to the news as he cleaned her up. When her clothes were situated again he turned to face her, "Don't worry about the jolt earlier. That was just your babies moving." he said.

He talked some more about the differences between a regular pregnancy and a twin pregnancy while Sam listened, Dean was in shock. After they had left the hospital Dean finally turned to Sam, "Dude! What the fuck am I going to do? How do I take care of girls? I mean, I never really thought about the gender, but after he said it, I mean... Sammy, girls wear dresses, and want their hair done! I can barely do my own hair! And, two of them? Oh my God! We need another crib, and another dresser! We might have to clean out a second room for a play room! Or build a new room. Sammy! What if the girls don't like green! And-!" Dean was cut off by a kiss.

"Breath Dean. It'll be okay. We can do this." he said. Dean breathed in, and exhailed. She'd sat in on a Lamaze class. She breathed again, and felt herself calm down. Sammy was right of course. He usually was about things like this. She felt her baby kick again, and this time felt joy instead of panic. She grabbed one of Sam's hands, and held it agianst her tummy. He jumped when we felt the movement, "Holy cow Dean." he said, his voice filled with awe, "We made that. That is our daughters." he said. The kick came again on the left side. Dean laughed.

They pulled into the drive and saw Bobby working on a car. They got out and hurried over to him. "What's got you two idjits in such a hurry?" he asked. He listened as they told him about the twins, and how the babies were girls. Dean told him that they needed another dresser and crib. Bobby listened and nodded, then told them to call their dad and let him know the good news. Sam did that while Dean called Jodi. Jodi was happy for them, and Sam was pretty sure that their dad had blacked out for a while during their phone call. Dean snorted, she could see it. The big bad hunter couldn't take twins. Sam smiled at her. She seemed to have gotten completely over her earlier shock. She bounced back a lot faster as a woman than she did as a man. She seemed happier too, though that might just be the chocolate, and the fact that their dad was around a lot more, and it had less to do with hunting.

He pulled her into his arms, and kissed the top of her head. Six months ago he would have never thought that he'd be living in a place steadily, and not one of those crappy hotels that he and Dean always found themselves staying in. He wouldn't have thought after Jess died, that he'd ever have children. He hadn't even thought that he'd ever fall in love again. He'd always loved Dean though, loved Dean more than anything. Now they were together, and having children. They had their dad, and Bobby, hell, they even had Sherriff Mills. Sioux Falls was becoming home. Their children were going to be born her, raised here. They were building a life here. Sure they still hunted, and they probably would hunt more after the babies were born, but they would have something to live for. Well, something more to live for than each other. That was already a hell of a motivation, but children... Children were precious. Sam would be damned if they let their daughters grow up without both parents.

Dean shifted in his arms and brought her arms up to hug him as tightly as she could. She was going to be a mother. The children inside her kicked, and squirmed, making her have to pee. She grimaced, and extracted herself from her brother's arms, and waddled a bit towards the bathroom. Sam watched her go and smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean waddled off to the bathroom. She was almost nine months along, and she felt as bloated as a whale. She was always having to pee, and her ankles were swollen all the time. She'd had weird cravings, her favorite thing to eat having been mac and cheese with mayonaisse, pickles, and chocolate chips. Sam would gag every time he saw her eating it. She couldn't help it though. Then there was that time he'd found her eating chalk, and he'd called the doctor. The doctor had recommended calcium supplements or something. She couldn't really remember anymore.

A spasm of pain shot through her. It had been going on for a while, ever since the morning. She gritted her teeth and finished going to the bathroom. She cleaned up and went down to find Sammy. She was pretty sure that she was in labor. She wondered why she hadn't realized it before. She moved as fast as her heavy body could as she moved down the stairs to go find Sam. She found him in the yard with Bobby. They were figuring out how to work the car seats that they'd bought the other day. They were the kind that grows with the child. Sam had thought it would be smart. He hadn't figured on how complicated it was to figure them out.

A contraction ripped through Dean again and she whimpered. The two men looked at her just as her water broke, soaking her dress. Sam and Bobby looked at her in shock. She growled, "Don't just stare at me! I think I'm in labor. We need to get to the hospital!" That spured them into moving. As they got in the car and drove to the hospital Dean pulled out the list of names that she and Sam had looked at. All had been crossed off but two. The only words not crossed off on the paper read, "Saskia means protector of Mankind in Slavik, name for firstborn, and Cahira means warrior in Irish, name for secondborn." They knew that hunting would be a part of the girls lives, and had wanted them to have strong names. They were quite proud of the ones that they had chosen.

Dean rubbed her belly as another contraction ripped through her. They were almost to the hospital, and the contractions were getting closer and closer together. She suddenly wondered why she had waited so long to tell Sam.

They got to the hospital, and a nurse was there with a wheel chair for her. She hadn't even noticed one of her boys calling the doctor. She was rushed into the delivery room. Everything was a rush around her as the doctors prepared her, and Sam was put into scrubs, and was pushed into a corner of the room. Words floated around her, "dialated," "don't push," "doing fine," and finally "push." Dean gave a mighty push, she felt a stretching, and then a sudden relieving of pressure. She heard a hearty cry ring out in the air, she felt exhausted, but the need to push was once again on her. The doctor told her to push again, and she did. There was less pressure this time, and the baby was out and crying.

After the babies were cleaned up, and she had expelled the placenta, she was allowed to feed them for the first time. If someone asked her what it felt like to have her babies suckle from her breasts for the first time, she wouldn't have been able to describe it. There were no words to describe her feelings when they fed from her, drawing the milk, that would keep them alive, from her. She couldn't express the joy that she felt as she looked at the two tiny lives that she and Sam had created. The were the most beautiful things that she'd ever seen. They were tiny, and perfect, with their little fingers and toes. Each with perfect little nails. Beautiful almost white blonde hair topped their heads like fuzz.

She knew that she would never be able to tell anyone how much her heart hurt when she saw Sam holding their baby girls for the first time, or when Bobby burst into tears when she offered one up to him. She'd never seen Bobby cry before. When they had gotten home from the hospital, their dad had been waiting for them. It was the sweetest sight she had ever seen. Her big ruff marine/hunter dad gently holding the tiny baby girl, and chucking her under her chin with his work roughened hands. He had a soft smile on his face as he held her securely. He was crying too.

The girls were identical twins, only the bands around their tiny wrists told which was which, but Dean knew. She knew which was Saskia, and which was Cahira without needing the bands. She had given birth to them after all.

After the newest family members were passed around, then passed around again once Jodi had arrived, Bobby and John took them up to lay in their cribs. Dean and Sam sat down on the couch. Jodi sat next to Dean and pulled her into a hug, "They are so beautiful. I am so happy for you two." she said. She could remember when she had given birth to her son. She bit her lip, and tried not to think about him.

Dean smiled at her friend, "Thank you Jodi." she said softly, holding onto Sammy's hand. She blushed, and looked down. She looked so small compared to before. The twins had made her huge. She wasn't back to how she was previously, but she didn't really care. She had worked hard to carry her babies, if it meant that her stomach was a little flabby now? So what. Dean would definitely take her children over a perfect body any day.

Dean looked up as her dad and Bobby came down the stairs. The two men were smiling, and talking quietly between themselves. Dean stood up as they approached, and her dad pulled her into a huge hug, "You did good kid." he said, then he looked at Sam, "You too Sammy." he let Dean sit back down before he started talking again. "Being a parent is hard work. I can't count the number of nights your mother and I didn't get enough sleep with you Dean, and you too Sammy. At first you'll think that the world must be ending. You'll be tired, you'll be kranky, and you'll be so happy you won't be able to breath. That happiness never goes away when you look at your kids. The tiredness will eventually go away, and you won't always be kranky. Even though you'll think that they'll never grow up, once they hit eighteen you'll be wondering where their childhood went. You'll feel regrets about somethings that you've done. I know I did, and still do. But, I know that you'll be great parents. Dean you've been protecting Sammy since you were four, and you'll be no less careful with your kids. Sammy, you have always had the kindest heart of anyone I've ever met. Now both of you have a huge responsibility, and I know that you will make me and your mother proud." he said, then he turned away.

Dean had never heard him talk so much unless he was yelling at them for almost getting killed. She stood up and embraced him, Sammy did the same. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Their dad didn't talk much about their childhoods, or about mom, so that he had done so now meant so much to her. John held his children. They hadn't been this close since Mary had died. He'd avoided them, he'd used their college funds for ammo, he'd taught them how to break laws, and he'd raised them like soldiers. He'd been a mean drunk, he'd been obsessed, and he'd been cold to them. Dean had always looked up to him, had always listened to him, and he'd treated Dean like shit. And Sammy, Sammy was too much like him. They butted heads, and danced around each other a lot. He had plenty of regrets in his life. But not going against Dean and Sammy's relationship was not one of them. He often found himself wondering what Mary would have said, but he thought that she'd have given them her blessing.

Bobby sat next to Jodi and watched the little family that had become his own. It would be hard for a while he knew, but they had him, and he was sure John would be stopping by alot more often now. Jodi had expressed an intent to stay the night as well, she would probably help them tonight. Bobby looked out the window, it was dark. "Enough with the chick flick moment. Lets get to bed, no point in starting the sleep deprevation early." he said, and shooed them up the stairs. Soon he was alone in the living room. He looked over at his research books. He'd been searching, and he thought that he might be on to something. He'd just stay up a bit longer to find out. He stretched his arms up over his head, and sighed. Yeah, just a little more then he'd go to sleep as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean shot up and looked at the clock, the bright red light blinked three in the morning, and she sighed, but got out of bed anyway. She stretched as she walked to the babies' room. She moved over to Cahira's crib, and picked up the crying six month old. Big watery green eyes looked up at her as she hugged the little girl. "Shh... Darling." Dean crooned. Cahira's little hands grasped at Dean's tanktop, and she snuffled a bit. Dean smiled and sat at the rocking chair, and held the baby in the crook of her arm. She sang the pony lullaby for her, "Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, go to sleep little baby, when you wake, you shall have, all the pretty little ponies." she looked up and saw Saskia looking at her through the crib bars and smiled at her. Saskia smiled back and giggled, so Dean finished singing, "Blacks and bays, dapples and greys, coach and six white horses. Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, go to sleep little baby..." she sang.

She looked down and saw that Cahira had fallen asleep. She carefully got up and lay Cahira back in her crib. She moved over to Saskia and the little girl lifted her arms up and gurgled, so Dean picked her up. Saskia was a night owl. She liked to see the stars through the window, and listen to the sounds of the night. She didn't like the sounds of the vehicles that drove past during the day. Cahira, on the other hand, loved the day, she loved the sun, and all the animals that came out in the day time. She especially loved Bobby's dog, Rumsfield.

She jiggled Saskia on her hip as she hummed the lullaby again. She didn't see Sam watching her as she played with their baby so that she could sleep. He leaned against the door jam. These past six months had been wonderful. Dean had been in her element taking care of their daughters, and cooking. He'd always thought that Dean didn't like kids, but he had realized pretty quickly that it was just that Dean hadn't thought that she'd ever have kids. Bobby had been building a swing for the children. Their father had been around alot. He'd bought a camera and had been taking a bunch of pictures commemorating his grandbabies progress, and Sam and Dean's progress as parents. He and Bobby were in quite a few pictures too. His spare room was becoming filled with scrapbooks, and photo albums.

Dean lay Saskia down in her crib, and gazed at her for a moment before turning to see Sam gazing at her. She smiled at him, and move up to him. "Did I wake you Sammy?" she asked after pressing a kiss t his lips. Sammy shook his head and grasped her hand, pulling her back to their room. Dean followed quietly, careful not to wake anyone else up. They were quiet as they crawled into bed, Sam pulled Dean into his arms, and kissed the back of her neck.

"I love you Dean." he said as he pulled her closer, and rested his chin on her head. Dean didn't reply, just wrapped her arms around the arms holding her. He didn't need a reply though. He knew she loved him. They fell asleep pretty quickly, John hadn't been kidding when he'd said that they'd be exhausted.

Morning dawned bright, and way to frickin early for Dean. Sammy had already running, and changed the girls' diapers. She'd feed them, and then do her daily routine. Her body had gotten back in shape pretty quickly after the birthing. She was glad, because she wanted to look beautiful for Sam.

Dean sat up and stretched, her back popping. She jumped from the bed, her bare feet hitting the hardwood, sending a jolt of cold through her. She ignored it and made her way downstairs to where she knew her babies would be in a playpen. They seemed to love the wooden enclosure that Bobby had made for them, they crawled around and around, almost like they were racing eachother.

Dean yawned as she entered the living room. Saskia was dressed in a cute outfit of blue jeans, and a dark green t-shirt that had a wolf on it, she stopped crawling and sat up as soon as she saw her momma. Her emerald green eyes smiling as she cooed out a word that sounded almost like mama. Cahira sat up right after her sister. She was dressed in a light green sundress, she was giggling. Dean hurried over as the two sets of emerald eyes watched her lovingly. Neither could talk yet, but Sas was getting close. Cahi didn't make much noise, she didn't even cry very often. Dean supposed it was to make up for how loud her sister could get when she wanted something.

Dean picked up Sas first, and settled her in to feed, pulling her own shirt up, and exposing her breast for the baby to suckle on. Cahira went back to playing as she waited her turn. Dean found herself wondering if all second born twins were so patient from the start. Saskia finished suckling, and Dean put her back in the playpen before picking up Cahi and letting her feed.

She thought about her and Sam's plans to take the twins to the park that afternoon. Bobby would be gone on a hunt, Rufus had called him down to Arkansas for what sounded like a djinn. She sighed, he'd been working so hard looking for a cure for the spell that had turned her into a woman. She didn't think that he would find one, but she wasn't really worried anymore. She was happy, sure sometimes she missed being a man, but being a woman had it's perks too. Although periods and labor were not some of them. She'd discovered a fondness for painting her nails though. Currently, her nails, toenails included, were a dark iridescent blue color.

Cahi finished feeding, and Dean set her down. She covered herself up in time for her dad to come in the room. He'd just gotten back from a hunt in Alaska the night before, and he looked tired. "Hey dad. Are you sure you should be up yet? You look beat." she said. John just rolled his eyes and opened the playpen up so that he could play with his granddaughters. Dean took it as a sign to go for her run, and work out. He'd watch the kids. Dean hugged his shoulders, and hurried upstairs to get ready. She had a good feeling about today.

As she entered the bedroom she saw Sammy standing by the dresser in his towel. "Hey Sammy." she said coming up behind him, and wrapping her arms around him, "Have a good work out?" she asked. Sam turned around and took her chin into his hand and tipped it up. He kissed her lips softly, and smiled.

"It's a gorgeous day out Dean. The girls will love going to the park later." he said, then turned away to get dressed. Dean watched as the towel dropped revealing all of his toned body. She loved watching his movements as he got dressed, almost as much as she loved watching him get undressed. Dean tore her eyes away and got changed into her running shorts, and a sports bra.

She kissed Sam goodbye and jogged down the stairs and out the door. Sam was right, it was gorgeous out. The sun was bright and warm, there was a light breeze, not even enough to stir her hair, just enough to keep it from being too hot. Dean set off down the road at a fast pace. She was working on her endurance. Scenery flashed past as she ran. She began to hum. She was happy with this apple pie life. She'd always wanted one. She passed Jodi in her squad car and waved. She smiled as Jodi waved back.

Dean giggled, she was feeling lighter than ever. She wondered what she would do if she ever turned back into a man. What would she tell her children? The truth of course.

Dean was pulled out of her thoughts as something not right set off a trigger in her mind. Footsteps in sync with her own. Dean calculated the distance to Bobby's house. She had a mile to go. If the person behind her was really following her, she didn't want to lead them to her children. She turned to cross the street to catch a glimpse of who was behind her. A man dressed in a black shirt, and black sweat pants was about twenty yards back. She continued down the street, the man had followed behind her. Dean resisted the urge to reach up to hidden knife in her sports bra. It was not good to tip ones hand she reminded herself.

She turned down an alley and slowed down to look like she was out of breath and resting. She faked gasping breath. Sure enough, the man made his move. He came up close behind her and loomed blocking her way to the street. "Hey pretty lady, wanna dance with me?" he asked.

Dean whirled around like a startled woman would, "You scared me!" she said pressing a hand to her heart. "I'm sorry. My husband is waiting at home for me. We are taking our children to the park later." she smiled and backed away. The man grinned nastily at her and moved closer, crowding into her space. "Please leave me alone!" she said, letting terror enter her voice and face. The man took the bait and moved closer to her, reaching out to grab her arm. Dean grinned, and grabbed the man's arm, using his forward momentum to throw him over her shoulder. His body slammed into the brickwalls lining the sides of the alley. She bounced on the balls of her feet, and snickered. The man got up, bellowing in rage. He charged her, but she side-stepped and slammed a roundhouse kick into his back, sending him sprawling.

The man picked himself up again, and came at her with his fist pulled back. She ducked under him, and slammed her fist into his face, then her other fist, ending him tumbling backwords. He tripped and slammed his head into the wall again. This time he didn't get back up. Dean shrugged and ran out of the alley, and finished her run home. She entered the door, and was greated by two baby girls held by their father. They grinned at her. Sammy spoke, "We are ready to go to the park Mommy." he said. The two girls giggled, and tugged at Sam's long hair.

Dean grinned, "Let me go shower, and change. Then we'll go." she said, and ran up the stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sex between brothers. Don't like? Don't read. You have been warned.**

"I've figured it out!" Bobby yelled through the house.

Dean looked down the stairs, "What?" she asked. It was almost night time, they were getting ready for the twins' birthday party. They would be a year old in a couple of minutes. She was dressing them up in their party clothes.

Bobby glared at her, "The spell. It will end after the affected has a child, and the child turns one year old. That's all I've got. I haven't finished reading the text yet. It's in ancient greek. I'll get there, but I'd suggest that you change into your male clothes before the time of their birth." he said.

Dean winced, and ran up the stairs, stripping as she went. She was in her room and only in her lace panties when she became a man again. "Sonufabitch!" he shouted. He wrestled with the panties, trying to get them off. Finally he just ripped them, "Damnit. Those were my favorite pair." he whined, then stopped. It didn't sound quite right with his awsome male voice. He quickly got dressed, and went down to see the birthday party.

He got down to the party and his two beautiful girls smiled at him. Saskia lifted her little hands to be picked up, "Mommy!" she said looking straight at Dean.

Dean blinked, and grinned, "Hi baby girl. Happy birthday Saskia, Cahira." he said. Saskia giggled and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Cahira lifted her arms up too. She still didn't talk. The doctor said that she would talk when she was ready. Dean wasn't worried, she was a smart girl. He could see it in her eyes. He was so proud of his and Sammy's little girls. He picked her up to, and held them both in his arms. "Mommy loves you both." he said.

Sammy came up behind him, and wrapped his arms around all of them. "It's good to see you back to your old self Dean. But I will miss you as a woman too." he said, then kissed the top of his brothers head to show he loved him either way. Dean turned and kissed Sammy's lips.

They laughed as their daughters squeeled. John was coughing in the background, "My heart can't take this you two!" he gasped. They looked over and saw Bobby patting him on the back, hiding a smile.

Cahira wiggled so that she would be put down, and tottered over to her grandpa. She climbed up on the couch and patted his back as well. Jodi cooed, she was video taping the party, and that was just the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

Eventually everyone settled down, and the twins got to open their presents. Dean had gotten them each outfits. Sam had gotten them early learning tools. Bobby had gotten them language programs. Jodi had gotten them more clothes, and some toys, and John had gotten them both their first knives. Dean and Sam looked at him with eyebrows raised. He just shrugged, "They gotta learn sometime." he said. Dean just sighed. He knew his dad had a point, but it was their first birthday. He let it go though, because he knew his dad meant well. They finished with the presents and the girls were drooping off to sleep. So Sam and Dean took them up and lay them down in their cribs. Bobby went over to Jodi's to finish translating the scroll. John went to his room, and was asleep instantly, leaving Dean and Sam awake.

Sam sat down on the couch, he pulled Dean down on his lap, and held him close. Dean turned around on Sam's lap so that he was straddling him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Sam's, and ran his tongue along his brother's lower lip. Sam opened his mouth, allowing Dean's tongue entry. Their mouths slanted together, fitting perfectly as their tongues danced. Dean moaned, and slid his hands under Sam's shirt, and caressed his hard body. Sam's head fell away as Dean shoved his shirt up and threw it across the room. Dean's shirt quickly followed.

Sam's hands roamed Dean's body, mapping it out, and playing with his nipples. Dean ground down on the hardness forming beneath him. Sam whimpered as pleasure coursed through him. Sam's hand's found Dean's hips and lead him in a rhythm. Dean's cock was throbbing. They hadn't had sex since he was three months pregnant. That was a year and a half that Dean had gone without sex. It was a miracle. Sam unzipped Dean's pants, and reached down them to squeeze his cock. Dean let out a strangled whimper, and gave a short thrust into his brother's hand. Suddenly he stood up. "I want to do this right Sammy. I want to do this in our bed. It's like our first time again. Please?" he asked.

Sam noddd mutely, and let his brother drag him up the stairs to their room. Dean grabbed the lotion of the dresser, and pushed Sammy down on the bed. He pulled off his lover's pants and underwear, then removed his own, leaving them naked. Dean let Sammy gaze at him, taking in his male body. He fought the urge to cover himself. He didn't want Sammy to be disgusted.

Sam saw it, and held out his hands, "I love you whether you are male or female. Please Dean, let me love you." he said. Dean nodded, and got on the bed handing the lotion to Sam who poured some on his fingers. He told Dean to lay on the bed, then positioned himself over him. He moved his hand down, and circled Dean's hole with his index finger before slowly thrusting the digit in. "Relax Dean." he murmured when his older brother tensed up on him. Dean forced his muscles to relax, and Sam added a second finger. He twisted and scissored them, slowly stretching Dean to accomodate his girth. Dean whimpered, and a tear escaped his eyes when Sam added a third finger. Sam held his hand still until Dean's whimpers had died down. Sam leaned down and kissed him as he started thrusting his fingers in and out.

Dean whimpered as the digits slid in and out, brushing against his inner walls. It felt weird, but he wanted Sammy. Sam withdrew his fingers, and positioned his penis at Dean's enterance. Sam was motionless for a second before he thrust all the way in. He stopped moving as Dean gave a strangled cry, trying to breath the pain away. Dean felt so full, like he was going to burst. It hurt like a son of a bitch, but the pain was starting to ebb. He gave an expirimental thrust of his hips, and gasped as pleasure coursed through him. He saw stars, "Sammy move." he commanded.

Sam pulled out and thrust back in, angling to hit Dean's prostate. Dean moaned, and started moving in time with his little brother's thrusts. He was pulled into a kiss as a hand reached down to stroke him. His prostate was being hit dead on, and pleasure was coursing through him. He knew he wouldn't last long. His hormones were out of control. He wrapped his legs around Sam's hips, and pulled him harder against himself, making his cock thrust deeper inside of him.

Sam pounded into his brother's tight ass, their lips and teeth clashed, as their tongues battled for dominance, even as Dean's body yielded to Sam's. "Cum with me Dean." Sam begged as he slammed home one last time before coming, his semen coating Dean's insides. Dean came, spraying his cum between their bodies. He contracted around Sam, milking him dry. They collapsed, breathing hard.

Dean kissed Sam, "I love you Sammy." he said. Sam replied that he loved him too, and they fell asleep.

The next morning they woke up to a text on Dean's phone from Bobby, "Finished translating. Warning: May turn back into woman at random times. Be careful ya idjits."

The brothers looked at each other, and Dean summed it up, "Sonufabitch!"


End file.
